


与张教授的一夜

by qianlu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianlu/pseuds/qianlu
Summary: 是延续@龙隐 太太《张教授吵架记》的设定，开的一辆秃邪超长cosplay强制沙雕车。





	与张教授的一夜

我冲个澡，没有泡脚，早早地上了床，果然不多时听到传来一阵敲门声。我下床去开门，张教授站在门口一脸微笑地看着我，灯光照在他的头顶，反射出一片白。没等我邀请，他就闪身进来，动作很灵活地把门锁上。  
他往前一步靠近我，那双眼睛闪出火热的光，那是熊熊燃烧的欲望。  
“吴先生，你说鄙人比那个看大门的强多了，要不要跟鄙人试试？”  
看张教授说话那神情，我莫名脑子里就浮现出猪八戒夜半敲高翠兰窗户的猥琐模样，心里憋笑的厉害，但看他演的着实起劲，再者最开始想搞情趣的也确实是我，于是强压下笑意，装出一脸不解地问“都这么晚了您这是要试什么？”  
张教授听我说罢也不吱声，舔了舔嘴唇勾起一边嘴角，眼睛半眯着，目光像是带着刺一般，直直地盯着我的眼睛看，将饥渴了大半辈儿的中年油腻大叔形象表现得淋漓尽致，饶是我这个知道内情的人，都不禁被他的气场吓的后退两步，胳膊上蹭地就窜出一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“呃…那个…今天都这么晚了，有什么事儿不如咱明天再说？”我怯怯地问了这么一句，低下头忍不住在心里吐槽：要是把这闷油瓶子送进演艺圈，我欠的的这一屁股债说不准三年五载的都能清了，到时候小爷我翻身农奴把歌唱……  
“吴先生莫要折煞鄙人了……”  
一句伴着热气的低语在耳边炸响，趁我走神的片刻张教授已经贴到了我身侧，左手拉起我的手腕，右手顺着胳膊一点点往上摸，眼看就要钻进我短袖T恤的袖口，冲着胸口去了。  
我手肘一翻，几乎是条件反射的使出一招金丝缠腕，等反应过来我是在跟谁角力时，整个人已经脸贴着墙，两条胳膊被牢牢锁在背后动弹不得了。  
“吴先生，宝贝儿~你就从了我吧~”  
不知是刚才制服我花了力气，还是他故意要扮出一副痴汉的模样，话音里夹杂着粗重的喘息，一阵阵热热的鼻息直喷到我的后脖颈上，随后一条湿湿软软的东西便舔上了我的耳垂，激得我浑身就是一颤，心想这老小子今天是打算跟我玩儿点重口的。  
细细想来，自从我和闷油瓶凑成一对儿，每次床笫之事他都中规中矩，虽是卖力气，但总归顾虑我的身体状况，不会太过粗鲁，再加上他的封建大家长做派，多多少少挂怀自己的颜面，不会放下矜持跟我玩儿花样，如今贴上这二皮脸，顶着别人的名义倒像是打开了新世界的大门，按下了不得了的开关。  
脑补着接下来的羞耻play我忍不住一阵兴奋，激动得心脏砰砰直跳，张教授都还没怎么样，我下方的小兄弟就已主动请缨，跃跃欲试地支起了小帐篷。  
得！这么些年运筹帷幄，人挡杀人佛挡杀佛，纵使如今隐退沙场，但道儿上依旧留着爷的传说，想不到有朝一日竟是让这闷油瓶子给我开发出了抖M属性，为了胯下那二两肉，我也算是彻底的没羞没臊了。美色误国，美色误国呀！我老脸一红，索性现在整个人贴在墙上，他也不会发现我的异样。  
既然气氛已经到了这儿，我再扭捏就显得很有那么点儿不爷们儿了。索性舍命陪君子和张影帝飚上一回戏。于是我大力挣扎扭动起来，扭动的同时还不忘使坏撅起屁股对着张教授的裤裆蹭上两蹭，嘴里却是发狠大叫着“张秃子！你他妈放开老子！识相的现在收手我就当今天的事儿没发生过，不然，等我叫来胖子，一定让你尝尝我吴小佛爷的手段！”  
我这点威吓听到张教授耳朵里大概就跟小奶狗的虚张声势一样，不仅没有震慑力，反倒是成了情趣。他非但没有松手，反而兽性大发，在我侧颈上狠狠咬下一口，而后低低地说“叫啊，我就喜欢听你叫~小骚货~”说罢还用他明显已经硬起来的老二猛地冲我屁股顶了过来，把我的胯死死压在墙上，似是回应我刚才的挑逗。  
“胖子！胖子他妈你快过来帮我弄死这个禽兽，老子要被爆啦……”  
股间传来的硬度让我心猿意马，连带嘴上的呼救都曲里拐弯变了调，听起来更像是只发情的野猫在叫唤，带着那么一股充满荷尔蒙的骚劲儿。  
“艹！！！你们两个王八羔子搞情趣能不能别连带着糟践你胖爷我！大爷的…”  
屋外传来胖子渐行渐远的叫骂声，随后Duang的一下，院儿里的门被拍上了，想必他是按耐不住内心的寂寞，到哪个寡妇家里串门子去了。这样也好，算是给我俩创造出了足够的施展空间。  
“啧啧~胖兄可真是善解人意！”  
张教授带着猥琐的笑边说边抽出腰间的皮带将我两条胳膊在背后困了个结实，随后将我整个人180°转了个圈，面朝着他又压到了墙上。一双大手掐着我的腰，脑袋则埋在我锁骨间反复嗅来嗅去，锃亮的头顶抵着我的下巴，稀薄的地中海发型时不时瘙过脸颊，痒得我浑身一阵阵酥麻。  
“十几年前在船上初见之时，看吴先生白生生的俏模样，那小手，那细腰，啧啧~当时我就馋上了…只怪那会儿事态紧张，后来我又不知被哪个贼人给打晕了，等醒过来你们已经都没了踪迹……回到家真真是日思夜想……”他说着话抬头看我，有点耷拉的三角眼中竟然隐隐地透出那么一抹情深意长来。  
“万万料不到今日鄙人能够得偿所愿！怎么样，吴先生不如就顺从些，我给你松了绑，咱们快快活活睡上一夜，日后我张某绝不纠缠！”  
张教授兴奋又期待地望着我，眼神里混杂着与他外表极不相称的深深的迷恋与挚诚。腰间他手心灼热的温度弥散开来像是要将我融化一般。我还从未在闷油的眼中看到过如此浓烈的情绪，以至于差一点就松口答应下来，但心里仅存的一点不靠谱之魂还是忍不住对他给自己强加的设定吐槽几句——什么叫被贼人打晕？意思是闷油瓶趁机打晕你，然后冒充你的身份跟我们下的墓呗？自己骂自己你还真张得开口！还有！刚才那段算是对小爷我变相的告白吧？算吧？算吧！想不到你个闷油瓶子打那么早开始就觊觎上小爷我的美色了~~~啧啧~臭不要脸！  
吐槽完毕后我算是彻底恢复了理智，装模作样摆出一副不屑的表情嗤道：“想上我？你做梦都别想！我是死都不会从的！我的心和我的身体都只放得下小哥一个人！虽然你比他强，那也没用！”  
我一本正经的胡说八道，嘴上义正言辞，实则内里早就笑趴下了，心那话“面对戏精本精，就算你贵为影帝也要惧我三分！”  
“呵，是吗？”  
张教授低头哼笑一声，一句『是吗？』也不知是质疑『我死也不会从』这句，还是张教授比闷油瓶强这个设定。还没等我捉摸明白，只感觉裤裆一凉，张教授纤长的手指就那么随便一勾，我松松垮垮的大裤衩和贴身小内就顺势被扯到了大腿根。小小邪孤零零挺立在灌木丛中，头上还顶着滴亮晶晶的蜜。  
“瞧瞧这小可爱~多诚实!”  
“你才小！你全家都……啊——”  
我一句娘还没骂完，张教授带着薄茧的手掌便已握上了我那软肋，惩戒似得狠狠一捏，我没来得及脱口的脏话悉数噎在喉咙失了气焰，只可怜兮兮地溢出一声轻呼。  
见我吃痛，张教授造作地“哎呀”一声，露出一副刚才不是故意的愧疚相，立马单膝跪下去，双手捧起我越挫越勇的小兄弟呼呼地吹了几口气，像是哄小孩一样，还用手轻轻摸了摸，嘴里重复着“不疼了~不疼了~”，像极了变态。  
我着实想不到他的路子竟然这么野，面颊霎时充血羞得通红，别过头去竟然有些不敢直视了。谁知那厮忽然变了脸，手势一换，食指与拇指环成一个圈，卡在我龟头下方的敏感带上狠劲就是那么一旋，我没有防备，一股电流瞬间直冲天灵盖，腿一软险些跪坐下去。  
一小股前液被挤了出来，黏黏糊糊流到了他的手上。他站起身，将手伸到我面前，用手指来回研搓着，然后放到鼻下闻了闻，眯着眼十分做作地伸出舌头从手掌一路舔到指间，表情之迷醉简直令我咋舌。  
“真真是人间美味！吴先生要不要尝一尝？”  
我正一脸痴呆地欣赏他的表演，还没反应过来，两根带着咸腥味的手指就就钻进了我的嘴里。闷油瓶的琼浆玉液我是尝过的，但舔自己的分泌物还是大姑娘上轿头一遭，心理上多少有些排斥，于是舌头紧紧抵着上颚，脑袋左摇右晃想将手指甩脱出去。  
见我不配合，张教授不满地嘶了一声，一条腿卡进我两腿之间，另一只手钳住我的下颌，强迫我张大嘴，两根探穴的宝指便毫不费力地在嘴里搅弄起来。舌头避无可避，被他玩个够本，刺激着腺体分泌出许多口水，怎奈嘴巴闭不上，无法吞咽，口水顺着嘴角，淌了一脖子，T恤的前襟都被濡湿了一大片。我想开口求饶，可发出来的却只有意味不明的嗯嗯声，反倒更添了几分色情的味道。  
张教授大概被我现在的模样刺激得不轻，眼睛都开始充血泛红。我的嘴巴刚一脱离他手指的掌控，他的嘴便迫不及待堵了上来，一条带着凉意的软肉蛇一般缠上我已经被玩得有些麻木僵硬的舌头，将我嘴里来不及咽的口水统统卷走吞了去。  
他的舌头带着股蛮横的霸道劲儿在我嘴里肆意掳掠一通，上翻下搅一整根像是要探进我肚子里一般狠命往里钻，我想回应他但根本跟不上节奏，呼吸完全被带乱，不一会儿就被亲的七荤八素，憋气憋到了极限。我两只手被绑着没办法推他，只得不轻不重地咬了咬他作乱的舌头示意他我快不行了。  
张教授了然地放开了我的嘴，舌尖舔过脸颊去含我的耳垂，气息喷进耳道里激得我头皮一阵发麻，忍不住嗯嗯轻哼几声。他似乎很满意我的反应，一路向下又去咬我脖子。牙齿在皮肤上轻轻划过，勾出一丝丝即危险又舒爽的麻痒，使我欲罢不能。  
我抻长脖子好方便他行事，可偏生此时他又停了手，掀起T恤下摆，战场往下转移去。我两手缚在身后衣服脱不下来，他便故意使坏将下摆往上一翻罩在我头上，露出胸腹却全然遮住了我的视线。  
张教授比我要矮上一些，低头在我的锁骨上舔弄一番后，再想往下就不免要半蹲着，姿势想必不会太舒服。于是他干脆蹲身把我的裤子都扒了下去，两条胳膊分别绕到我两腿之后，手掌托着屁股一发力，我整个人腾地就被他抱了起来。眼睛看不见，手又没办法攀抓，这一下失了平衡，我惊呼一声两条腿赶忙紧紧盘上他的腰，背牢牢地贴着墙才算勉强“坐”稳。  
这样的高度，正是方便他采摘鲜果。我只觉胸前一湿，右侧乳尖便被他含在了口中。人在失去视力的时候其他的感官总会相对放大，再加上双手无法使用的不安，整个人的神经都紧绷着，身体更是敏感到不行。起初他只是柔柔地舔，像羽毛在上面搔来搔去，扰得我一阵心烦意乱。大脑渴望着更强烈的刺激，我按捺不住，手在后面抵着墙，挺胸主动把乳头往里送，同时微微晃动着催促他再进一步。张教授觉察到我的意图，轻笑一声故意收紧嘴巴猛的一嘬，随着“啵”的一声脆响，乳头顿生火辣的疼。不用看也知道，此时那里一定是娇滴滴的透着艳红，因为我已经感觉到了乳尖充血所带来的细细密密的酥麻快感。  
“骚蹄子！”  
张教授骂了一句便又将那肿胀的红果含了进去，时而舌尖上下拨弄，时而用舌头粗粝的苔面大力摩擦，牙齿偶尔刮过，随即再狠咬两口，只觉一颗嫩肉要被他折磨的破了皮。我脑中幻想着张起灵这般蹂躏我的姿态，口中哼哼唧唧溢着呻吟，下半身硬得像是要炸掉。  
似是对那可怜的红果爱极了，张教授只专心采那一边，左侧的乳粒在空气中硬硬地翘着他却不愿分出一点闲暇来照顾。我扭动身体想让他来亲亲这边，也不知他是不是故意铁了心装作看不见，就是无动于衷。我想求他给我松绑，自己动手去揉，可偏又舍不得这种被绑缚的羞耻快感。  
张教授腰部往前一顶，用胯支撑住我的体重，一边继续舔着奶，一边腾出一只手窸窸窣窣不知在摸索什么。我两腿盘在他腰上可以算是门户大开，片刻只感觉一根小指长短，筷子粗细的锥形软管一下子毫无征兆地插进了我的后穴，随即一股凉凉的液体就被挤了进去。  
“你给我弄的什么？”我条件反射地缩紧括约肌，有点紧张地问。  
“这可是鄙人远道而来特意给吴先生带的见面礼~”似是怕液体流出去，他又用力推了推，将粗的一端卡在门口“吴先生只管享受便是~”  
说罢他淫邪地笑了几声，重新将我抱好，颠了颠让我靠在他肩膀上，然后离开墙边将我放坐在了床对面用来收纳内衣的斗柜上。  
菊花里插着东西我不好整个屁股都着地，肩膀靠在背后的墙上，上身倾斜着只用尾椎的部分着力，一条腿耷拉着，另一条腿被张教授折起向外敞着踩在斗柜上，该露的不该露的都被看了个精光，虽然眼睛被遮住看不到自己现在的模样，但想想都觉得放荡到不行。  
把我摆好后张教授却再没了动作，静悄悄的不知在搞什么。我被凉了一会儿不知所以然，正准备开口询问，就听到“咔嚓”一声，无疑是手机拍照时发出的快门声，脸腾地一下就烧了起来。艹，这他妈什么节奏，还带拍照留念的？！玩儿归玩儿，罪证可坚决不能留下！我登时坐不住了，扭动着想跳到地上表示抗议，可这姿势太jb别扭，我又得小心着菊花里的东西不会被全部压进去取不出来，扑腾了两下屁股还没挪窝，被冷落许久的小兄弟忽然就被包裹在了一片温热之中，意识到这是对方正在帮我口，无法名状的爽快瞬间侵袭全身，腰一软，就再也无心抵抗了。  
真他妈的没出息！我一边在心里骂自己，一边放任享受着张教授的侍弄。柱身先是被他舔了个遍，嘴唇与舌头齐用，龟头像是棒棒糖一样在他嘴里被嘬得啧啧直响。随后一个深喉，前端的敏感带一直被挤压到喉咙深处十分紧致的地方，接着整个口腔缩紧，仿佛完全裹在肉棒上一般，缓慢地抽插起来。  
“嗯——啊——再快点….快点……”  
快感逐层累积，我挺着腰感受着直达灵魂的舒爽，两条腿夹住张教授的脖子逼迫他含的更深，吸的更紧  
“要来了！要来了！小哥~~嗯——……………..嗯？”  
正当我感觉马上就要登顶时，那个挨千刀的居然松口了？what？闹哪样啊？我不满地用脚跟锤他的背，却听一个低沉的声音带着点玩味慢慢道：“我是谁？嗯？”  
我被他问的有点懵，搞不清楚这是什么套路，正呆愣愣的等着下文，只感觉他往后退了退，两手抓着我的脚踝猛地往前一压，我整个下半身就被折成M状重新摆在了柜子上。  
“嘶——你tm轻点…”大腿筋被扯的生疼，我吸着气呼痛，张教授也不松手，只是淡淡的说：“不乖！喊错名字就该受罚！”  
啥？？？？  
死闷油瓶你tm这是入戏有多深？我喊你名字你还不高兴了？你的枕头下面怕不是压着一本《演员的自我修养》，每天晚上趁我睡着以后都要偷偷温习一遍吧？！！！！我简直被他的敬业精神给打败了，翘着jj敞着后庭花吐槽这种事的我也当真是惨绝人寰…可谁让他是自家男人呢…除了宠着还能怎么着？  
我委屈唧唧地哼哼两声表示抗议，张教授也不为所动，只专注在我大腿内侧的嫩肉上又亲又咬，就是不管不顾我那泣泪的兄弟。我被他磨得实在受不了，干脆放软声调求他：“张教授~我的好教授~亲亲教授~我知道错了，你就成全了我吧~”说罢还发骚拿脚趾去勾他的衬衫，在他背上磨蹭。  
他的身体明显一顿，直起腰，整个人嵌进我怀里，右手揽上我后腰，左手不疾不徐地在我满是蜜液的龟头上撸了几把，大拇指借着润滑往下走在蜜穴中插入物周围的褶皱上滑腻腻地打着圈揉搓起来。  
“方才吴先生不还说死都不会从吗？”张教授用满是戏谑的口吻在我耳边说。  
“嗯——”我被他揉的心痒难耐，食髓知味地渴望起他那又粗又硬的大肉棒子来，忍不住两条腿又攀上他的腰，“那张教授就快些用你的凶器让我死一死吧~~~”说着话隔了那层T恤去寻他的嘴，舔他的唇。  
“也不知你家那位看大门的看到你现在的样子会作何感想呢？”  
他手上动作没停，只是偏头躲开我。话是笑着说的，但语调里却能听出些带着愠恼的狠意。这种反应莫名戳到我萌点，顿觉这样的瓶子真是可爱的紧，自己吃自己的醋，越发感到后穴里空虚难耐，想让他狠狠地操干进来。  
“提他那个老古板做什么，别败了教授您的兴致~今天晚上，我、是、你、的！”我故意骚包的在他耳边一字一顿道，听到他细不可闻地深吸了一口气，我甚至能想象到他皱着眉咬紧后槽牙的隐忍模样，于是步步紧逼刺激他 “教授~你帮我解开好不好，我想看看你，摸摸你~”  
感觉后穴的东西又被他按进一分。他退后半步松开手缓了缓，语气恢复如常 “乖，现在还有点早。”说罢将我的腿重新摆成M状，然后我就听到了裤链拉开的声音。紧接着一条湿漉漉冒着热气的硬物便戳上了我的大腿根。想象着即将到来的激战，一阵燥热乎地就从小腹散开烧便了全身，呼吸都跟着粗重起来。  
大概是被憋得太久终于得以解放，张教授舒爽地长叹了一声。他握着自己的长枪在我腹股沟处拍打，发出啪啪的闷响，我甚至能感觉到他的蜜水四溅，洒到我的小腹上，大腿上，像是滚烫的油花灼出一阵阵微痛的爽意。龟头扫过会阴，在洞口处磨蹭起来，蜜水涂了一层又一层就是迟迟不肯插进洞去。不消片刻，洞里的蚂蚁开始被勾得躁动不已，纷纷出动，越来越多越来越密，成千上万在柔软的穴肉上窜来窜去，奈何洞口被堵着，急得一只只啃咬着像要钻进肉里。  
“别…别玩儿了……快点进来！我…哈…我受不了了……”我急急地喘着气，浑身没有一处不被欲望所折磨，后穴里奇痒无比，从没有哪一刻我像现在一样渴望被插入，无论什么都好，插进去让我解脱。  
至此我方才意识到他挤进我后穴里的液体大有蹊跷。之前只以为是润滑剂没多做理会，现在想来应该是某种外用的催情药，而他一直磨磨蹭蹭玩弄我不让我发泄就是在等药效发作这一刻。我恨得咬牙切齿，想出声骂他，溢出口的却全是不堪入耳的呻吟。  
欲火愈燃愈烈几乎吞没我的理智。身体像是脱离了控制，腰肢自己来回扭动着，只求通过臀肉的摩擦挤压后穴里的物体来获得些微弱的快意。  
见我熟透了，张教授停下手里的动作，噗的一下他将我洞口里的东西拔了出来，随即我就感觉一阵热流缓缓涌出，源源不断将我坐着的地方打湿了大半，也不知是他当初挤进去的，还是我自己分泌出来的。  
张教授啧啧感叹两声满是唏嘘道“这风光何等香艳，吴先生定要亲自观赏一番呀~”  
话音刚落，T恤被彻底拨到身后，我的世界立刻明亮起来。我努力眨了眨眼，挤掉因欲望醺出的泪花，看到张教授眼中闪着淫靡的光，脑袋周围稀疏的毛发胡乱的散着，身上的衣服还穿得齐整，唯独胯间一条巨龙，盘着暴起的青筋，剑拔弩张。  
他手里端着手机，前置摄像头被打开显示正在录像，屏幕上播放着我下体的“惨状”——阴茎涨得紫红，上面亮闪闪流满了透明的液体，连带下面的阴毛上都糊的到处都是，后穴还未经扩张就已经是一片艳红，像一朵盛放的大王花，不自主地翕张蠕动着吐出一口口花蜜，等待着猎物的插入，大腿处被吸咬得红一片紫一片，由于长时间被摆成接近极限的动作而微微抖动着，好一副任君多采撷的放荡模样。  
屏幕上，张教授伸出两根探穴的宝指抵在洞口，噗得一下，无需扩张便直直没入了大半。久未尝得肉味，穴肉贪婪地绞着要将他们整根吞食进去。  
“这么馋可怎么得了！”  
张教授见状又加上一根手指狠狠戳进洞里抠挖起来，在层层软肉上旋转按压，深深浅浅地抽插又带出股股蜜液来。快感犹如雨点打在烧红的铁板上，呲呲冒着蒸气。我嗯嗯啊啊乱叫一通，根本已无暇顾及正在被人现场直播着。  
这家伙太清楚我的敏感点，来来回回用指甲搔过就是不多停留。渐渐雨点变成了热油，浇在铁板上噼噼啪啪烧得更胜，我简直要被他的坏心眼折磨死，于是扭动着身体追逐他的手指，谁知柜顶上的水太多，屁股一滑我整个人一下子出溜下去，两条腿酸麻无力根本站立不住，脑袋险些撞在柜沿上。张教授反应奇快，丢掉手机两条胳膊一捞就将我翻了个个儿趴放在斗柜上。屁股恰巧撞上他胯间的巨龙，我立即不知廉耻地磨蹭起来，口中娇喘连连叫唤道“小哥，小哥…快进来！我要你！”  
“嘶——”滚烫的龟头挤进洞口，“啪”的一声，他手掌朝我的臀肉狠拍了一把，隐忍道“要谁？要你家小哥还是要我？！”  
“要你要你！要张教授！”  
“要我什么？”  
“要你的大肉棒…嗯…插到底狠狠干我！”  
张教授似乎也忍到了极限，猛一顶胯，两具肉体砰地撞在一起，粗长的铁棍整根没入，直戳上花芯。  
“啊————嗯啊——”  
我眼前白光一闪，只觉一道闪电兜头劈下，耳朵里尖锐的嘶鸣声响个不停，身体间歇性的抽搐着，一股粘稠的白浊汩汩地射到柜体上，沿着抽屉一层层往下流，若不是他在身后握着我的腰，此时我怕是已经瘫坐在地上了。  
张教授见我只一下就被艹射了，有些轻蔑地哼笑一声，也不管我正在敏感期，揪着我被捆在一起的手，像是骑马拉缰绳一般在我身后驰骋起来。我虽然刚释放过，但药效强劲阴茎依旧硬挺，后穴被他来势汹汹的烧火棍捅着，不消片刻又被点起了火。我脑袋和肩膀杵在斗柜上，胸前的两点恰好抵在柜子边缘，随着他深深浅浅的顶弄来来回回在柜沿上剐蹭肿得老高，每碰一下都又疼又爽让我止不住呻吟。快感一波一波堆得像小山一样高，穴肉不自觉地绞紧眼看又要登顶，被张教授觉察到，探下一只手去握上我的龟头捏住了精关。  
“呜…不要…放手…放手…求你了….”洪流泄不出去水涨船高地在体内冲撞，我身子软成一滩，被艹得哭着求饶，口水肆流，淌在柜顶上与蜜液混合在一起滑腻之极，随着他的撞击前前后后滑动着，脑袋砰砰地磕在墙上都顾不上疼。  
张教授总归是心疼我，他单手解开捆着我的皮带让我拿手撑住柜子。我见有机可乘，趁他不备，两臂抵住柜沿拼上仅剩的力气向后一推，他重心不稳往后趔趄两步，我俩就这样连在一起跌坐到床上去。他不得不松手撑在身后稳住身形，长枪顺势捅到极深。精关失守，洪流瞬间倾泻而出，我几乎是尖叫着看着自己的精液划出一道抛物线跌落在地。  
连射两次药效总算是消退了，我虚脱地靠在他怀里喘气，整个人一副残花败柳被玩坏了的模样。  
“爽吗？”  
张教授挺了挺腰，吻着我汗湿的脖颈低低地问，我顿时惊恐地睁大眼睛转身就想跑，还没抽身就被他捉住打横抱了起来。他跪着把我抱到床中央扔进柔软的床垫里，抓着我的脚踝往肩上一撘俯身就压了下来。看他胯下那物什越发胀的发紫，我简直欲哭无泪。  
“张教授…张教授你就饶了我吧！咱们来日方长，来日方长好不好？”我双手抵着他的胸膛哑着嗓子求饶。  
“来日？怎么，还有来日？”张教授挑挑眉饶有兴致地看着我，似是想听我如何应对。  
“有！有！有！张教授什么时候想来都随意！”  
“可以是可以，但我不想碰见你家里那位惹了不必要的麻烦…不如…吴先生跟了鄙人，从此咱们两个风流快活，岂不美哉？”  
“好说，好说！呵呵呵…教授您先下来，咱们一切都好商量…好商量…”我假笑着推搡，心里把他们张家翻出来里里外外骂了个遍。  
“嗯？”张教授不吃我这套，长枪对准洞口一顶，龟头就没了进去。  
“哎！停停停！跟！我跟，我跟你还不成么？！”  
“是吗？那可真是太！好！了！”  
说罢闷油瓶公狗腰一顶，彻底将我捅了个酥烂。没错，是闷油瓶，这句话是用闷油瓶自己的语调咬牙切齿说出口的。  
风雨飘摇的迷乱中我不禁反思，方才我射出去的一定不是精液而是我进了水的脑浆子。  
后来又不知过了多久，在他节奏感十足的打桩声中，我的意识渐渐模糊远去，大概是把脑浆子都射出去了吧，我想。最终也不知他有没有成功登顶，反正我是已然昏睡过去。

* * *

小剧场：  
第二天我在一阵嘈杂的叫喊声中醒过来，困难地睁开水肿的金鱼眼想看看发生了什么事，发现闷油瓶此时正坐在我的身边，周身阴云密布，手里拿着部手机不知在看什么，而我之前听到的叫喊声就是从那里发出来的。  
肉体的撞击声，男人咿咿呀呀变了调的呻吟……  
我越听越不对劲，想起昨晚那部被扔到地上，诚实记录了我被“强暴”全过程的“张教授”的手机，面上不禁火烧火燎涨成了一个大番茄。  
“吴邪…”  
正当我沉浸在自我厌弃的羞耻中无法自拔的时候，闷油瓶忽然抬头望向我，眼神中流淌着受伤的痛楚幽幽开口道：  
“我满足不了你吗？”  
…………………WTF


End file.
